


Rent: Measure your live in love

by Joy_Writes



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, HIV/AIDS, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, LGBTQ Themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28825509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joy_Writes/pseuds/Joy_Writes
Summary: How do you measure a year in a life?How about love?Measure in love, Seasons of love.This story is inspired by and based on the musical Rent.Set in 1991, we follow a year in the lives of 7 friends who try to survive and thrive during the HIV/AIDS pandemic.A year full of love, laughter and loss.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon, Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon, Mention of past Yoohyeon/Yoobin, OT7 - Relationship
Kudos: 13





	1. Intro: Character discriptions + Moodboards

**Author's Note:**

> This intro chapter is a character discription summary, to sketch an idea for those who aren't familiar with the musical Rent.  
> As stated before, this is story is inspired by the Musical, not a full recap of it.  
> I've added moodboards to give you all a feel of the vibe I was going for.
> 
> Hope you enjoy, I'll be posting the first chapter soon!

**Character summaries + links to their aesthetic moodboards.**  
  
Siyeon is based on Roger.  
24, a blonde somewhat emo rocker type.  
Siyeon was once climbing to musical glory, but after her girlfriend Aisha passed away due to drug abuse she is struggling to find her purpose in life and music.  
Is HIV positive and just returned home after 6 months rehab.  
Wants to write one great song to leave behind before she dies.  
She falls for the dancer next door, Bora.  
Roommates with Yoobin.  
Moodboard: [Siyeon](https://joywriteskpop.tumblr.com/post/640616198711771136/siyeons-moodboard-for-the-ao3-fanfic-rent)

  
Bora is based on Mimi.  
25, a brunette heroin addicted exotic dancer.  
Due to her excessive drug abuse she also contacted HIV.  
Is quite happy-go-lucky and lives from day to day.  
Took in teen street performer Gahyeon, who has been living with her for the past year.  
Falls hopelessly in love with her neighbor, Siyeon.  
Ex-girlfriend of Seungyeon, their landlord's daughter.  
Moodboard: [Bora](https://joywriteskpop.tumblr.com/post/640616169910501376/boras-moodboard-for-the-ao3-fanfic-rent-measure)

  
Yoobin is based on Mark.  
23, a light brunette short haired filmmaker, who tries to document daily live during these troubling times and often uses her friends as her subjects.  
Often sarcastic but with a heart of gold.  
Ex girlfriend of Yoohyeon, but they are still good friends.  
Moodboard: [Yoobin](https://joywriteskpop.tumblr.com/post/640616019347505152/yoobins-moodboard-for-the-ao3-fanfic-rent)

Yoohyeon is based on Maureen.  
23, a silver haired pansexual performing artist who advocates civil rights during her performances.  
She tends to be quite flirty and bold but is also quite clumsy tending her to lean on her friends from time to time.  
Yoobin's ex-girlfriend and Minji's current girlfriend.  
Moodboard: [Yoohyeon](https://joywriteskpop.tumblr.com/post/640616100942495744/yoohyeons-moodboard-for-the-ao3-fanfic-rent)  
  
  
Minji is based on Joanne.  
25, a purple haired civil rights lawyer and Yoohyeon's new girlfriend.  
Struggles with Yoohyeon's flirty, open personality.  
She is quite the opposite from Yoohyeon but they share the same beliefs, which makes them a great team.  
Moodboard: [Minji](https://joywriteskpop.tumblr.com/post/640616138692231168/minjis-moodboard-for-the-ao3-fanfic-rent-measure)

  
Gahyeon is based on Angel.  
19, a pink haired street percussionist.  
She plays drums and was living on the streets until Bora took her in when she was 18.  
A sweet, loving, sassy girl who also has AIDS.  
Moodboard: [Gahyeon](https://joywriteskpop.tumblr.com/post/640615932737257472/gahyeons-moodboard-for-the-ao3-fanfic-rent)

  
Handong is based on Collins.  
23, a dark blonde Philosophy TA who got fired for being to radical in her beliefs.  
Good friends with Yoobin, Yoohyeon and Siyeon.  
Ever the sofisticated activist she likes to make snarky comments and "stick it to the man".  
Moodboard: [Handong](https://joywriteskpop.tumblr.com/post/640616057450659840/handongs-moodboard-for-the-ao3-fanfic-rent)

_**Side character:**_  
Seungyeon is based on Benny.  
25, a brunette somewhat snobby woman who happens to be Bora's ex girlfriend.  
Her father, a well esteemed member of the city council owns the building Siyeon, Yoobin and Bora live in.  
Old friends of Siyeon and Yoobin and lets them live there for free but her father found out and now has to force them to pay rent.


	2. 6:30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Siyeon and Yoobin, roommates.

**_December 24th, 6:30 PM, 1991._ **  
  
Yoobin is setting up her camera, ready for another night of shooting.  
She sighs and wonders what will come of it, this new way of documenting real life.  
_"Let's see if this'll be better than my old shit"._  
  
She turns her camera on and zooms in on Siyeon, who sits cross legged on their dining table trying to tune her blue fender guitar.  
Siyeon lets out a frustrated grunt.  
_"Damnit, why won't it tune?"_  
  
_"Well, you haven't touched that thing in a year"_ Yoobin says dryly and turns her camera away.  
Siyeon runs her fingers through her blond hair and rolls her eyes at Yoobin.  
_"I am proud of you, you know"_ Yoobin says softly as she walks towards Siyeon, stopping in front of her to film Siyeon tuning her guitar.  
_"You've been sober for over 6 months now and you're already trying to put the pieces back together again"_  
Siyeon looks up from her guitar again and gives Yoobin a small smile.

 _"I just want to write one great song, before i-"_  
_"I know"_ Yoobin says and gives her a small but knowing smile.

  
The phone rings and they let it go straight to voicemail, both not wanting to deal with family members during the holidays.  
  
**_SPEAK~_ *BEEP***  
_Oh my, that was a very loud beep._  
_I don't even know if this is working, hello?_  
_Yoobin are you there? Are you there? It's Mom!_  
_We wanted to call and say we love you and we'll miss you tomorrow_  
_Your brother and the kids will be here_  
_Oh, and Binnie We're sorry to hear that Yoohyeon dumped you  
Such a waste.. and to think she's with some lawyer now! _  
_What a contrast huh?_  
_Anyways, there's plenty of other fishies in the sea Binnie-_  
***BEEP***  
  
Yoobin lets out a long sigh and throws her head back dramatically as Siyeon snickers.  
_"Plenty of fish out there Binnie"_  
_"Don't make me break your guitar unnie"_ Yoobin half threathens, shaking her camera at her.  
  
They share a few laughs when a few moments later there's a knock on their door.  
Yoobin goes to answer and opens the door to find a grinning Handong standing there, swinging a bottle of wine in Yoobin's face.  
_"Merry christmas bitches!"  
_  
_"Dongie!"_ the roommates exclamate as Handong waltzes in, taking of her long warm coat in the process and throwing it over the arm of the couch.  
_"What are you doing back here? Weren't things going well at Uni?"_ Siyeon asks as they hug.  
  
_"Well, i got fired."_ Handong says dryly as she puts the bottle on the coffee table and throws herself on the couch.  
_"I'm sorry what?"_ Yoobin says.  
Handong leans her head on the arm of the couch and looks at the duo.  
She shrugs.  
  
_"My professor thought my ideas were to "radical" and I wasn't fit to be his assistant anymore, so he fired me."  
_She rolls her eyes.  
  
_"But i'm glad I got back just in time to watch Yoohyeon's performance piece tonight! She called me and demanded i'd be there."_  
_"You two are going as well right? I mean, Yoobin is pretty much obliged, being her girlfriend and all"_ Handong continues as she sits up and opens the bottle of wine.  
  
Siyeon brought 3 mugs from the kitchen and Handong pours them all a drink.  
Yoobin awkwardly scratches the back of her neck, taking a mug rrom Handong's offering hand.  
_"Well uhm, about that.. we broke up"._  
  
Handong almost spits out her wine.  
_"What? When did that happen?"_

 _"About 7 months ago, but we're still friends"_ Yoobin tells her.  
_"She's got a new girlfriend"_ Siyeon pitches in, which makes Yoobin let out a grumbling noise and chugs her whole mug in one go.  
  
_"Oh? What's her name?"_ Handong asks with an amused tone in her voice as she sips her wine.  
_"Minji, she's a lawyer"_ Siyeon says with a smirk.  
Handong gives her a deadpan stare and snorts.  
  
_"You've got to be kidding me"_  
  
  
The phone rings again, they let it go to voicemail.  
  
**_SPEAK~_ *BEEP***  
_Hello? Binnie? It's me, Yoohyeon._  
_Binnie, can you please come help at the community centre?_  
_Minji is the absolute sweetest but she doesn't know the first thing about technology.._  
_Pretty please? I'll pay you back i promise!_  
_Can't wait to see you Binnie!_  
***BEEP***

 _"Whipped"_ Handong says as she makes whipping sounds and gestures with her hand.  
Yoobin rolls her eyes at her friend as she starts packing her bag to go to the community centre.  
  
_"Stop that. I'm not whipped, i'm being a good friend."_  
  
_"Sounds whipped to me"_ Siyeon says with a smirk and walks over to the table to sit on it again.  
She softly starts to strums her now fully tuned guitar.  
  
Suddenly their electricity turns off, with only the moon and the streetlights to bringing light to their now blackened living space.  
_"Oh no I thought Seungyeon said we were good this month?"_ Yoobin says while they look for candles and matches.  
They manage to find and light several candles and place them around the house.  
  
Handong glances at her watch and gets up from the couch, putting on her coat.  
_"Well, I'm going to call my parents and break the news of my academic failure to my parents before Yooh's performance. I'll see you two there?"_ Yoobin nods and they both look at Siyeon who's still strumming her guitar and humming some made up melody.  
_"I don't suppose you're coming or that you're joining us for dinner afterwards?"_ she asks.  
_"Zoom in on my empty wallet Yoobin"_ Siyeon says.

 _"Touché, well I guess we're off then. Don't forget to take your meds okay unnie?"_ Yoobin says as she and Handong walk towards the door.  
_"You need to leave the house sometimes unnie, it's been a while"_ Handong tells her.  
They bid their goodbyes and leave.


	3. 7:45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We take a look into Siyeon's past and meet the lovely flirty neighbor from downstairs.

**_December 24th 1991, 7:45 PM_ **  
  
  
_"I need to write one great song, before i-"_  
Siyeon strums her guitar, plucking the strings one by one.  
She closes her eyes and sighs, sets her guitar down and walks to the kitchen counter to take her AZT pills.  
She chugs them down with her leftover wine, leaving an unpleasant taste in her mouth.  
  
_One song Glory_  
_One song before I go_  
_Glory_  
_One song to leave behind_

Siyeon lays herself on the kitchen table and thinks back about 2 1/2 years ago, when she met Aisha at one of her former band's gigs at a bar downtown.  
A beautiful young woman with a smile that light up the room.  
It was an instant attraction, they hit it off right away.  
  
_Glory_  
_In the eyes of a young girl_  
_A young girl_  
_Find glory beyond the cheap colored lights_  
_One song before the sun sets_  
_Glory On another empty life_  
  
They both were avid drug users when they met and at some point it was all they cared about.  
Their love for eachother and drugs.  
It was toxic.  
  
_Time flies_  
_Time dies_  
_Glory_  
_One blaze of glory_  
_One blaze of glory_  
_Glory_  
  
A year later Aisha was tested positive for AIDS and had infected Siyeon as well.  
Siyeon was devastated and shocked to say the least.  
At least she had the support of her friends who tried to be there for them as much as they could.  
Yoobin always making sure they took their AZT pills, Yoohyeon cooking meals when they weren't able to and Handong being a tough but fair shoulder to lean on whenever needed.

 _Find the one song  
before the virus takes hold _  
_Glory Like a sunset_  
_One song  
To redeem this empty life_  
  
But for Aisha the support of their friends wasn't enough.  
She couldn't cope with the pain, the shame, the addiction gnawing at her.  
One night while the others were out, she took her own life before the virus could.  
Leaving Siyeon with nothing but a short apology letter and a broken heart.  
Siyeon went into rehab the day after they put Aisha's body to rest.  
  
_Time flies_  
_And then no need to endure anymore_  
_Time dies_  
  
Siyeon lets out a shaky breath, staring up at the ceiling.  
  
There's a knock on the door.  
Siyeon let's out a sigh and heavily gets up from the table, slowly making her way towards the door expecting Yoobin to have once again forgotten something. _"What'd you forget?"_ she asks and is stunned by the beautiful short brunette standing in front of her holding an unlit candle.  
It's their neighbor from one floor down.  
Siyeon gulps as she watches her neighbor smiles up at her.  
  
_"Got a light?_ " she asks, tilting her head slightly and holding out the candle.  
_"Uh yeah s-sure"_ Siyeon opens the door further, gesturing her to come in.  
She searches for a match as her neighbor lets her eyes roam through their appartment.  
_"I know you from somewhere, you're.. you're shivering"_ Siyeon says as she finds a match and observes her guest.  
  
_"It's nothing, they turned off my heat and I'm just a little weak on my feet, don't worry"_  
_"Would you light my candle?_ " she tries again.  
Siyeon approaches her and lights her candle, letting her eyes trace her neighbors face.  
_"What are you staring at?"_ the stranger asks grinning at Siyeon.  
Siyeon blinks and gives her a shy smile.  
  
_"N-nothing, your hair in the moonlight.. you look familiar"_ She notices that the woman starts wobbling on her feet.  
Siyeon softly grabs ahold of her arm to steady her.  
_"Can you make it down on your own?"_  
The neighbor closes her eyes and takes a moment to recollect herself.  
She looks up at Siyeon again and smiles.  
Siyeon's breath catches in her throat again as she continues to stare at her guest's beautiful face.  
_"I just haven't eaten much today and at least the room stopped spinning- What?"_ her neighbor asks, with a small cheeky smile on her face.  
  
Siyeon quickly looks down, a slight blush forming on her face as got caught staring at her again.  
_"Nothing, your smile reminded me of-"_  
_"I always remind people of someone, who is she?"_  
  
Siyeon walks to the kitchen counter and leans against it.  
_"She died, her name was Aisha"_ she says looking at the ground.  
_"It's out again"_ Siyeon hears her guest say as she makes her way towards Siyeon.  
_"Sorry about your friend"_ she says as she holds the candle up again for Siyeon to light.  
  
Siyeon lights the match and holds it up to the candle.  
Their fingers graze each other as the look into each other's eyes.  
  
_"Well-"_ Siyeon says as her eyes dart from her guests rich brown eyes to her red painted lips.  
_"Yeah? Ow!"_ her neighbor exclaims as the hot wax has begon to drip on to her fingers.  
She puts her finger to her mouth to soothe the pain as she continues to stare Siyeon intently in the eyes.  
  
_Siyeon gulps. "A-ah the wax, it's-"_ Her guest cuts her off with a mischevious smirk on her lips as she pops her finger out of her mouth, letting it slowly and suggestively slide down her chest.  
_"Dripping, I like it between my-"_ She tries to step a little closer to Siyeon, but Siyeon backs herself up further into the kitchen counter, visibly nervous.  
  
_"Fingers! I-i figured. Oh, well, g-goodnight!"_ she says quickly and sidesteps away from her to walk towards the front door.  
She hears her neighbor let out a giggle as she follows Siyeon to the door.  
  
Siyeon had just closed the door behind her, leaning her head against the doorframe and let out a breathe she didn't know she was holding when another knock came and she opened the door once more.  
_"It blew out again?"_ she asks.  
Her neighbor doesn't look at her, but looks at the floor walking straight passed Siyeon.  
_"No, I think that I dropped my stash"_ she says as she starts looking for her dimebag on the badly lit floor.  
She drops to the floor to get a better look under the coffee table.  
  
_"I had it when I walked in the door, it must be on the floor somewhere"_  
  
Siyeon closes the door behind them and watches as the woman looks for her drugs, letting her eyes linger over her body.  
  
_"The floor?"_ she asks, quirking her eyebrow a bit as she starts to look around as well with an occasional glance at her beautiful neighbor.  
The neigbhor her head slightly back to look at Siyeon with a smirk on her face.  
_"They say that I have the best ass below 14th Street, is it true?"_ she asks.  
Siyeon feels a her cheeks reddening as she blinks at her neighbor.

 _"W-what?"_   
  
Her neighbor sits up and moves towards another area to look.  
_"You were staring again"_ she teasingly says.  
_"O-oh no, I-i mean you do have a nice- I-i mean, you look familiar"_ Siyeon stammers out, now sporting a full blown blush.  
  
_"Do you know the Cat Scratch Club? that's where I work, I'm a dancer"_  
_"Come on, help me look!"_ her neighbor says a little frustrated.  
_  
"Oh yeah! Didn't they used to tie you up?"_ Siyeon asks as lazily searches further.  
She hears her guest let out the sweetest but also loudest chuckle.  
_"It's a living"_ she breathes out, now almost fully trying to stuff herself under the couch.  
Siyeon chuckles. _"  
I didn't recognize you without the handcuffs"_ Siyeon said as she moves the kitchen table chairs away to glance under the table.  
  
_"Why don't you forget that stuff? I used to shiver like that too when I used to-"_ Siyeon asks after a short while, given up on searching.  
  
Her neighbor cuts her off.  
_"I have no heat, I told you"_  
  
Siyeon lets out a hum.  
_"I used to sweat-" She tries to continues  
_  
_"I got a cold!"_  
  
_"Uh huh, I used to be a junkie"_ Siyeon tries again as she makes her way towards the couch.  
_"Well now and then I like to feel good"_ She hears her neighbor say softly from under the kitchen table.  
Siyeon rolls her eyes at that.  
  
She leans against the back of the couch, letting her hand glide over it.  
_"Oh, here it-"_ She quickly hides the bag in her back pocket.

 _"What's that?"_ her neighbor eagerly asked as she approaches Siyeon.  
_"Oh never mind, it was just a candy bar wrapper"_ Siyeon says as she crosses her arms in front of her. _  
_  
_"Can you light my candle again?"_ her guest asks as she moves to lean on the couch besides Siyeon.  
She feels her neighbor's hand tickle her side as she tries to sneak a hand down to Siyeon's back pocket.  
"That was my last match" Siyeon says, turning slightly away from her.  
_"Okay our eyes'll adjust then, thank God for the moon"_ her guest says.  
She grabs a hold of one of Siyeon hands and strokes along the lines of her palm.  
  
_"Y-your hands are cold_ " Siyeon says as she watches her neighbor carress her hand.  
_"Yours too, little calloused. Reminds me of my father's"_ She looks up at Siyeon and gives her a sweet smile. 

_"Do you wanna dance?"_ she asks and pulls Siyeon up, flush against her.  
It knocks a short gasp out of Siyeon from the sudden movement and she puts her hands on her guest's shoulders to steady herself.  
_"With you?"_ She asks.  
  
Her neighbor hums and slides her hands down to hold onto Siyeon's hips.  
_"No, with my father"_ she says playfully and starts swaying them back and forth a little.  
  
_"I-i'm Siyeon"_ Siyeon manages to stammer out as she feels her guest gliding her hands from her hips to her ass.  
Her neighbor slowly leans in closer and leans up to whisper in Siyeon's ear as her hand slips into Siyeon's back pocket.  
_"They call me Sua, but you can call me Bora"_ She pulls back with a smirk, waves her dime bag in Siyeon's face and blows her a kiss as she turns on her heels making her way to the front door.  
  
_"See you around Siyeon"_ Bora says as she takes a final glance back at Siyeon before she closes the door behind her, leaving Siyeon standing there flustered and lost for words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is based on the songs "One song glory" and "Light my candle".  
> For those who want to have a listen:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=66Gaq2lkWpc One song glory  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KjmSLI_HCbk Light my candle
> 
> *AZT is a antiretroviral medicine used to prevent and treat HIV/AIDS.


End file.
